


Off Camera

by Patatarte



Series: Love around the living room [9]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: M/M, Short, but there's love here anyways, not even a true kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: It always happens on video, until it doesn't.





	Off Camera

**Author's Note:**

> I make mistakes and will be really thankful if you point them out to me, thank you, good read

It always happens on video, until it doesn't.

They are two idiots not knowing how to deal with each others. One day it's nice, the other it's yelling and frustration, another it's brotherly bullying.

But when they are being sweet, it is truly sweet. Aleks will be gentle and leave a kiss on Trevor's earlobe like a ghost, or Trevor will just give a kiss on Aleks' covered shoulder. It's not a lot, but that's it.

The nice parts always happen on videos. It's a weird impulse that'd have changed nothing if it didn't happen, but they still do it.

Until one day.

Aleks is steaming off after a really nerve wrecking episode of Amazon Prime Time with James. He needs his alone time for a bit, playing some Monster Hunter on a computer by himself. They walk past him but don't bother him either, his face is easy to read. Even Brett doesn't try anything, and he's the closest friend lately.

Lindsey is about to order food for them all, but Aleks is wearing headphones and doesn't listen to anything. Trevor just decides to take the bullet and goes to ask him. They all ignore it, it happens a lot and it's mondain at this point, so Trevor is safe on his way here.

So safe in fact, that his mind rushes and gives him the idea of just...kissing Aleks' naked shoulder. Aleks is wearing a tank top, forced to change after the disaster earlier. He's turning his back on Trevor, so it might be good. Or not, maybe he's going to get punched but...

Safety isn't something you expect on the Cow Chop warehouse anyways.

Trevor looks quickly around and puts one hand on one of Aleks' shoulder, making him jump and takes off the headphone in one motion. Aleks turns where the hand is, ready to be aggressive at any kind of stupid meme they could put on him, but instead of something like that, there's no one except Trevor. Well, he can only guess by the hand, because the man is on his other side, leaning and leaving the softest kiss on his shoulder.

"The fuck are you doing ?" It sounds threatening and nervous, his face stucks in a fight or flight conflict.

Trevor feels that his palm is sweaty, and he's feeling way too hot right now but he tries to keep it together as he asks in the most casual manner what he wants to eat because Lindsey is ordering. Aleks looks around, turning his chair and getting free from Trevor's ghostly hold. Nobody looks, nobody is filming, no one is laughing, it's just Trevor's doing. Why ?

Aleks gives his order, his words getting over themselves, having to restart three times to get it right before adding a "Don't do that kind of gay shit to me, man" but he knows he sounds weak. It's even worse when Trevor says the softest "Sorry" back as he walks away.

The food arrives a while after, they eat more or less together at the dining table and there's more or less arguings with more or less intensity. What keeps doing crescendo is the tension between Trevor and Aleks.

Aleks is rude and ruthless with Trevor, shutting down every talk or joke he might come with. So of course, after too much, Trevor asks what the fuck is Aleks' problem, why he's being such an asshole ! And Aleks spits venom as he says Trevor started it.

When ? Trevor asks, confused about it all, and Aleks is ready to jump off his seat and punch him. There's yelling as Aleks recaps what happened, about how Trevor better not use the footage of it, that he'll destroy the camera once he finds it, how fucked up that was to mock him on this.

The others eat their food in silence as Trevor looks ready to die right there and Aleks seems to realize something, not ready to handle it and leaves out the front door. There's looks on Trevor who doesn't want to move, he wants a hole to appear and swallow him but he stands and goes outside instead.

Aleks is trying to light a cigarette but his fingers are shaking and he throws the lighter on the ground and crushes it with his foot. The only thing he has left now is to sit on the floor and hides his face in his hands. He can't believe all that shit, he's going to die from embarrassment, and everything else.

Trevor stands here for a while, not knowing what to say or what to do. Aleks doesn't even seem to register his presence. So, Trevor just sits next to him, glad there's a bit of shadow to hide the devouring sun. Cars passing is the only noise for a while, and mumbled voices from inside (possibly James yelling about some dirty dishes at one point too). 

We are idiots, Trevor announce, and Aleks corrects him with a "no, I am an idiot". Trevor doesn't say much more, just looks at the parking lot and their reflections in James' car. The lack of answer makes Aleks laugh, a strange and broken laugh that ends when Aleks puts his hands down on the ground and rests his head on Trevor's shoulder.

The reaction to it is fast enough, but simple and nice, as Trevor also rests his head, on top of Aleks' one. No words, nothing really, just being there. It's like a small bubble they are in, even if they have no idea that Brett checked on the security cam to be sure they weren't killing each others, closing the window when he saw two nice boys.

Really, it always happens on video, unless that one time.


End file.
